


release

by 4Y_yuka3489



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Y_yuka3489/pseuds/4Y_yuka3489
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 31





	release

“长官，第三战区请求支援！”  
“长官，第五战区告急！”  
“长官......”  
“那你们来找我干什么？直接找备战小队增援啊？战时难道还要等帅令？”  
黑发女人站在桌前扶额，她调来北地刚刚一个星期，还没能适应北地士兵这种什么事都要汇报长官的风格。  
士兵离开后她转身面向北地的最高指挥官：“阁下，你们北地这个作战风格到底是怎么养成的？”  
倚在桌后的指挥官抬眼看她，温声开口：“将军，令行禁止是个好习惯。”  
“好吧，您是对的，但是非常时期当行非常之法......”  
“将军。”  
那白金色头发的女人打断了试图展开长篇大论的黑发女人，但语气依然温和，“我虽然暂时上不了前线，但没有失去指挥能力，已经一个星期了，你准备好告诉我上面送你来还有什么别的事情了吗？”  
刚刚还一脸正气的黑发将军仿佛一下被戳破了气势，指挥官饶有兴致地打量着她几秒钟内做出的丰富表情，看着黑发将军甚至伸手挠了挠头发：“呃......”  
“好吧，将军，让我来猜一猜，你是不是还没有向导？”  
“呃......是的。”  
“你的评级，是不是达到a级以上？”  
“是......是的。”  
“他们想让你和我结合吧。”  
“是......啊我......”  
“将军。”  
指挥官露出一抹淡笑，冰蓝色的眼中满溢着温柔，“我和我的哨兵，有九十以上的契合度，我们已经结合了。”  
黑发将军的神色一瞬间就恢复了正常：“啊，那太好了，我是说，我们那边有成人之美的说法，我不会给你们造成困扰的。但是阁下，既然您已经有了哨兵，为什么......”  
她露出了一点混杂着忐忑的神色，指挥官轻轻摇了摇头，嘴角仍然含笑：“她退役了。”  
黑发将军露出明了的神色。  
向导的数量一向比哨兵要少很多，不管那位哨兵是出于什么原因退役的，既然退役了，这位优质高阶能力又强的向导当然不会被放过，要知道这位高阶军官可并不只是幕后大脑，而是真的能站上前线开大的，有这种能力的向导可并不多见。  
据她所知她已经是第三个被直接塞到这位向导身边“培养感情”的哨兵了，而她一向消息不灵通。  
“将军，不知道你会在这边多久，但是北地的士兵们会养成这个习惯，多半原因在我，最近的指挥权都会在你手中，你可以自行安排。”  
黑发将军直到告退离开了房间，才后知后觉地想起，北地的最高指挥官，是拥有塔内最强大脑之称的snow queen。  
怪不得屁大点事都要来找指挥官请教，也不怕指挥官过劳。  
黑发将军捏紧了拳头，这帮崽子就该好好调教一下。

黑发将军在入职的第三个星期享受了一次指挥官的精神安抚，指挥官的精神体是一只通身雪白的猫，体型很小，但她那巨大的凤凰顺从地低着头让那只猫用爪子按住它的头。  
“hua。”  
指挥官温和地叫着她的姓氏，“你该吸取这个教训，你太厉害了，容易被针对，那些生物也是有脑子的。”  
怕不是被你逼得练出了脑子吧，不然早就死光了。  
mulan默默把这话咽回了肚子，她之前的战区，那些非人生物可不是这种作战方式。  
“你好好休息吧，下午......”  
“您打算亲自上阵吗？”  
mulan担忧地看着她，相处了一个月她终于从手下士兵的嘴里听到了大部分这位指挥官的故事，上次她受伤是因为强行张开了精神图景震慑住了对方，捞回了足足一个连的人，精神体受创休眠，她才失去了作战能力，现在出现的这个精神体明显并不是她的巅峰状态，就这样还想回战场吗？  
“前线总是需要指挥官的，将军。”  
指挥官的脸一如既往地温和：“这里只有你我具备这种能力。”

如果早知道这位看起来温温软软的向导是这样的作战风格，mulan真的打死也不会让她就这样冲上前线。  
怎么会有这种出现了问题就让所有人后撤她自己殿后的人呢？还是个向导？还是个总指挥官？  
她到底对自己的身份有没有一点点清晰的认知啊？  
哨兵出了事情，有向导可以帮忙，不是结合对象的向导，甚至向导素都可以应急，但谁来告诉她向导出了事情该怎么解决啊？  
身后的骚动声越来越大，mulan火大地转身大步前往声源地，如果没什么事闹出动静来就可就正好撞上她枪口了。  
哨兵！  
mulan警觉地看着那个引起骚动的人，是个高阶哨兵，而且已经注意到了她的瞩目和到来。  
“hua将军。”  
来人一副风尘仆仆的样子，虽然挡不住她的美貌，看起来还有点眼熟。  
“你认识我？”  
“这里的高级军官我都认识，我从arendelle过来的。”  
mulan知道这个名字，这是北地战区背后相对较近的和平区，让她想起这个世界上还有人天天在操心我爱的人不爱我怎么办的问题。  
“我要见elsa。”  
那人毫不犹豫地报出了最高指挥官的名号，把mulan从短暂的神游中撞了出来，她皱起了眉头：“指挥官阁下暂时......”  
“我是她的哨兵。”

mulan看着那个哨兵叫出了自己的精神体，和她冷着脸的外表不同，是一头体型巨大的......金毛巡回犬，虽然个头已经一匹马差不多大了，但是还是让mulan觉得有点诡异，好像和这冷脸哨兵实在不搭。  
但是她犹豫着打开静室门，看到指挥官本来蔫蔫瑟缩在墙角的小猫几乎立刻跳起身脚底打滑地朝金毛冲过来，她就把哨兵和金毛都放了进去：“阁下就交给你了。”  
“我会把她好好带出来的。”  
哨兵的语气听上去有点咬牙切齿，而且视线一直黏在躺在床上的向导身上，mulan耸耸肩并不在意她没礼貌的行为，关心则乱嘛。  
她关上了门，下令戒严。

“nokk，你怎么变成这个样子了。”  
Anna皱着眉看着那只小猫，印象中的nokk什么时候对她有这等兴趣，明明一直高冷的要死，虽然和olaf很亲密，但绝不会表现出很多来，和她那个嘴硬的主人简直一模一样。  
olaf盘起身，让nokk窝在它盘起的身子里，只露出一颗脑袋，都闭上了眼睛一副安闲舒适的模样。  
好吧。  
Anna把视线又拉回床上那个不省心的人身上，掀开被子，一身白的衣物掩盖之外的地方并没有什么伤痕。  
虽然知道elsa多半是精神受创，Anna还是解开了她的衣物，小心翼翼检查了一遍。  
elsa在她把她翻过身检查背部的时候终于醒过来，熟悉的触感让她连基本的防备都生不出来：“Anna......”  
但正在用手检查她每一寸皮肤的人一点回应也没有给她。  
“Anna，Anna，Anna......”  
elsa难得耍赖似的小声叫着她的名字，Anna终于叹了口气，再把她翻过身：“我在呢，elsa。”  
指挥官伸出手环抱住她的腰，还把脸也埋进了她腹间。  
“真是的，现在摆出这副样子，之前把我推开的时候，不是走得毫不犹豫吗？”  
不过Anna攒了许久的怒火和抱怨也就到此为止了，谁能受得了snow queen示弱的姿态和委屈的表情？  
她总能找到别的办法，让elsa好好的记住，不要随随便便就把她的哨兵丢在某个安全区自己转身奔赴前线。

“Ann......Anna......”  
平日里总是冷静自持的嗓音染上了甜腻的情欲，白皙的肌肤也浮出了大片的粉红，覆盖着星星点点的红痕，elsa咬着指节，另一手按着Anna毛绒的头，手指在红棕色的发间犹疑着，不知道该做何动作。  
Anna的左手伸上来握住了那只犹疑的手，elsa很快就攥紧了她，像是找到了什么支撑点一样，Anna的唇舌还在不停地刺激她，久违的热潮和快慰让她只想放开喉咙。  
但她还是隐忍着，咬着自己的指节。  
但很快一根手指取代了那个源头，Anna注意到她的指节，探上来换走了她的手。  
elsa在手指慢慢探入的时候终于从相贴的唇间透出了第一声真正意义上的呻吟，然后Anna放开了她的唇，只是时不时轻舔着不让她有机会咬下来，于是elsa只能随着她指尖灵活的动作，哼出那些让她变得更红的声音。  
“别担心，elsa，别忍着。”  
Anna轻声哄着她，让她真的放开心神去好好享受一次有多难呢？每一次都必须事出有因，必须有度，必须有该有的一切。  
“Anna......”  
她还是近乎无意识地轻哼着Anna的名字，随着她指尖的每一次轻点舒展而颤抖，诚实地展露满溢的情欲。  
该死的谁能再把什么生气的情绪维持住吗？  
Anna在意识到自己又一次败在elsa手里的时候情绪很是平稳，这绝不是第一次也不会是最后一次，她能做的就是并拢了两指准确地找到她最脆弱敏感的地方轻点，还时不时屈起搅动，拇指配合着按揉，让怀里的人猛地扭动挣扎，带着哭腔喊停。  
well，Anna也不是第一次忽视这个命令了，她把平时对elsa命令的反抗次数都攒在了这种时候用。  
elsa最后还是瘫软在她怀里无声地哭，Anna轻轻拍抚着她，没有重点也不带情欲的一一抚过，她对elsa有多了解，也没这个自信觉得自己技术精进。

“elsa......”Anna叹着气，“你总有无数种办法把我推开，然后又让我乖乖原谅你。”  
elsa在她怀里摇头，但Anna继续说下去：“elsa，你总能找到我无法拒绝的办法，你什么时候能告诉我，什么能让你无法拒绝？”  
“......Anna......”  
“嗯？”  
“Anna。”  
“我在呢elsa。”  
“Anna。”  
Anna瞪大眼睛，elsa停止了抽泣，冰蓝色的眼眸一瞬间仿佛突然恢复了理智的光彩，“那个问题的答案。”  
“elsa，我答应你，不会让自己陷入危险的境地，你呢？”  
“如果没人有危险。”  
“好吧......elsa，如果你不想让我跑进火里，你自己就别跑进去。”  
“Anna，这是威胁吗？”  
“这是事实，如果你去了，我一定会去的。”

房门打开了，mulan正好换防回来，最先看到的是一个完全不熟悉的生物。  
它看上去像是由水或冰构成的马，它触地的每个部分都是冰，但那水质的躯体还随着它走动的动作不停地流动。  
落后它半个身位出来的是Anna的olaf，她听到Anna这样称呼对方了。  
它果然和马差不多大。  
等等这意味着？  
“nokk？”  
将军小心翼翼地打招呼，得到了对方一个响鼻回应。  
好吧，这比那只猫看起来要更像是snow queen。  
然后她的指挥官和指挥官的哨兵一起走了出来，指挥官贴靠在哨兵身上，宣布她刚刚申请了为期一个月的假期。  
mulan简直不敢相信这句话是从工作狂指挥官嘴里说出来的。  
如果被威胁了你就眨眨眼好吗长官？  
“在休假期间......”  
指挥官如海般温和的眸光落在mulan身上，“mulan，麻烦你了。”  
哦，第一次叫我的名字居然是这种情况。  
内心吐槽的黑发将军能有什么办法，行了个礼：“辛苦了，长官，假期愉快。”  
“辛苦了hua将军，回来我会帮你的。”  
“不行Anna，你已经退伍了。”  
“我再打个申请不是什么难事elsa。”  
“Anna，no，我说过......”  
“no，elsa，我也说......”  
ok，fine。  
黑发将军摇摇头，她还是去找那帮遇事就想找指挥官的崽子宣布他们得有一个月只能面对她本人好了。


End file.
